An Eye For An Eye - 125TH Hunger Games
by SeungriPanda98
Summary: Katniss died in the bloodbath so the Games carried on but now there is a rebellion and and war in in the air after District 13 was discovered. Now to settle the rebellion the Capital has the worst Games ever made for this years tributes. Two rebels from all 13 Districts, regardless of gender, must fight to the death to keep the ones they love alive SYOT/SYOC CLOSED 24/24
1. Chapter 1

"No one can hide from the effects of war"

**President of Panem Ajav Ewan- **

Ajav Ewan surfaced from a deep sleep to cries of anguish, screams, gunfire, exploding grenades and the roaring of many engines. It was the stuff of nightmare, but from rising from the bed in his manor and moving to the window, he saw that this was not dream.

The previous evening he had left the Capital on the night plane to a secret place hidden in the mountains that was not even on the maps. His shabby canvas bag had a false bottom containing three disclosed locations the rebels would never find. Well they wasn't meant to anyway. Even here the rebels had been able to find him and they did not seem to be backing down.

Ajav watched as a small girl with red hair who could not be older that twelve ran full speed towards the Capital soldiers. He watched in horror as a bullet entered her brain and excited out the back in a explosion of bone, brain and blood. Her legs fell from beneath her as she fell backwards onto the perfect grass and staining the white daisy's that lay around her. Ajav found it sick, the rebels was including their children in wars now. Something a child should never be part of.

He wore a dark suit showing signs of wear, a humiliation for someone so high up in the pecking order. He was sixty- four years old and seemed older, his eyes tired, his white hair uncut. Age had caught up with him, as well as the strain of traveling in a war-torn country, the rebels found him wherever he was and it was starting to become clear. He needed to do something soon or he would be dead before the year was out.

The Hunger Games was coming up soon, he could easily make a twist to push the rebels back in their holes but it would have to be deadly and devastating. He looked as the rebels stood on the dead girl crushing her face and body so much not even her own mother would recognise her. That's if she even cared and was alive.

His grey eyes widen with excitement as he watched the rebels get crushed under the wheels of a tanks. He had and idea that would chill any rebel to the bone.

As he stood by the window, the door opened and Ajav's brother Hassan rushed in, beside himself with rage.  
"Stay back out of site brother. Its a butchers shop out there" Hassan panted as he laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Ajav took one more last look outside. Cars of everytype, and light trucks with machine guns shooting at anyone who moved. Across the way, men and young boys were lined up against any available wall and were being gunned down. Women were being dragged away by their hair before their body were torn to bits by bullets.

Ajav sighed at the mess outside and closed the curtain and joined his brother for a drink.

"I trust you have a plan to stop this?" Hassan said with a smirk on his face as he took a second sip of whisky. Ajav looked at the whisky and how it reflected the light of the early morning sun that peeked through the curtains.

"Yeah, but its very risky and its not even guaranteed to work, plus I would need a lot of men" Ajav mumbled as he stood looking at the whisky as he swirled the glass round in his hand. The war was nothing to do with him, yet the outer District were trying to kill him. He had only in power three years he didn't even think he could make enemies in that amount of time but he did.

"No problem" Hassan scoffed at he threw his glass at a wall and watched as it shattered into a million pieces. "We are all on your side till the end, plus although the rebels have will we have power. You can't beat that" Hassan laughed as he bounced on the bed like a child. Hassan always had a childish streak to him that Ajav hated but he was always wise. Ajav shrugged, trying his best to drown out the screams form the people outside. These was his people, he was meant to protect them yet, they was all dying on his lawn.

Hassan sighed and took off his fogged up glasses and began to clean them.  
"Look brother, I know this is getting you down but remember you can't have peace without a war" Hassan said softly as he left the room and Ajav alone.

**wooooo, here is my first chapter for my new story 'An eye for and eye' hoped you enjoyed it :) **

**Nothing really happened in the 74th and 75th due to Katniss dying in the bloodbath, so the Games carried on. It is now the 125th Hunger Games and rebellion has started again not long after the discovery of District 13. As you can guess it has broke out in war and now the rebels are trying to kill the president. **

**His plan is that for this years Games two rebels from all thirteen District (the worst in that District) between the ages of twelve and eighteen will be rounded up and taken to the Capital. There will be no reapings and when they all wake up in the same room will be this years reaping in a way. Everything after that is the same though (so chariots, training, gamemakers and interviews) but there is a second twist. **

**Two people the tributes are close to will be joining them but not the way you think. Their life will rely on the tribute they are connected to but I pick who these are. **

**Also this is District thirteen's first year EVER in the Games so I expect some good rebels from that District.**

**Have fun and when I have all 24 tributes I will start writing the first chapter :)**

**Enjoy and please submit. **


	2. Wake up!

**"Every nation is only three meals away from anarchy"**

**Capital's Grand Hall- 12am **

"Waky, waky sleepy head" a calm voice called to Annieann in her deep sleep. The voice echoed all around her before fading off into the distance. The husky voice could only belong to one person Annieann knew. Her cousin Joshun Smith.

_Why was he here? we haven't talked in 6 months, _Annieann thought slowly, all her thoughts ran as quickly and as slowly as blood or honey. _What was he planning. _She knew she had to wake up.

But she couldn't.

Her dream still held her in a tight grip. A river of images that bore her along like and leaf lost in the current. She saw Marnie's face that was ridden with fear as she left her to her fate with the Capital soldiers that looked in disgust at the dead Peacekeepers that littered the ground around her. Marnie's face when that bullet tore through the back of her head ending everything she was and was meant to be. It was the same dream she had witnessed every night since Marnie's death but this time, something was missing. She watched as Joshun fell to his knees, scratching the earth underneath him. His mouth hung opened and tears ran down his cheeks but he was not screaming. He always screamed but now he was silent, her dreams never changed unless something bad was going to happen.

She felt like her eyelids were Sewed together. As she opened them she imaged them tearing and peeling as the bright light blinded her. After a few moments she saw Joshun's blue eyes steering in to her identical ones with a smug smirk plastered on his face. It chilled her to the bone, Joshun had never smiled since that day and this smile was crazed and twisted.

"Finally, been trying to wake you up for the past hour" Joshun laughed as he kissed Annieann on the cheek and moved from above her. Annieann sat up confused as she looked around the room that was defiantly not the small bedroom in the shack that her and her family called home. The room was dark except for the dim moon light shining in through the three large windows that were to the right of her. The room looked as deserted as stage sets, the white-draped furniture that was placed just out of the moonlight looked like icebergs out at sea. Around the room was bodies of all shape and size, some placed up ageist the wall and some, like Annieann, who were just sprawled out on the polished marble floor.

Her attention turned back to Joshun who was looking at Annieann with a psychotic smile on his face.  
"So what do you think?" He giggled as he continued to jot down things on the piece of paper. Annieann's Blue eyes narrowed as she brushed her blonde hair out of her face.  
"Where are we Joshun and who are these people?" She asked her cousin shakily. If she was being honest she was terrified, Joshun had always said he would get revenge for Marnie's death but he could not of possibly gone this far to hurt her... could he?

"Fuck knows" Joshun sighed as he threw the pen he held across the room "But I can tell you that the people around us are all well and alive, from what I can tell anyway and there is no ex-"

"Who the fuck are you?" Joshun looked round in anger that someone had the nerve to insert themselves into his findings. At the other the end of a room a short girl emerged from the darkness wearing blue shorts and a black vest top. she sported deep icy blue eyes and her luxurious, wavy, waist-length ebony coloured hair was a mass of knots. She has a curvy build and her skin was slightly tanned. Joshun took no notice in her beauty as he threw the small piece of paper before walking back into the darkness mumbling under his breath.

"I am Annieann Angel from District three" Annieann stated as she held her hand out. Her mother had always taught her to state her District, she had never learnt why but a lot of people followed the same rule. There was a deadly silence as the girl looked at Annieann, not in disgust but more confusion.

"Nicole Sinclair, District eight" Nicole shouted as she walked past Annieann "I am sure you have hared of me" she laughed as she looked up at Annieann. Compered to Nicole, Annieann towered above her standing at 6 foot but it did little to faze her. Nicole and her siblings ruled most of District 8 and had defeated far deadlier people that her. She would not last three minutes in a fight with Nicole and they both knew it. To be honest it annoyed Nicole how this girl was capable of matching the same cold and unattached glint in her eyes that Nicole was known for._ I want to fight this blonde bitch right here right now and show her who run's this town._ Nicole screamed in her head but quickly dismissed the idea. Whoever she was had someone she knew with her, picking a fight without weapons when it would be two on one would only result in defeat for Nicole.

"No, but I do" a voice mumbled sleepily from the right side of the room "My family know you very well, being from one of the richest families in Panem does have it advantages". Both girls traced the voice back to the owner, a teen boy who was lent on the green coloured wall. His brown almond shaped eyes flickered over to the girls and a smirk grew on his face. The boy was good looking but his look did not match his voice. He held a slight Capital accent but his looks resebled that of normal citizen from a District.

"Seeing as we are introducing ourselves, I am Doran Olenna from District four but both of my parents are from the Capital sent to keep the Districts under control" Doran laughed as he walked towards the two girls and paying not attention Joshun who was still hunched over in the corner and mumbling to himself. The boy wore a well made blue suit and tie and his brown hair was perfectly combed showing he did not put up much a fuss about being brought her.

"Don't talk to the District scum" a blonde asain boy shouted as he ran full speed at Doran and knocked his hand away from Annieann's. "People like these bitches should not even be spoken to by people of our status". The boy whispered but still loud enough for the girls and Joshun to hear. The blonde boy was also dressed in a suit but his was far more well made than Doran's so this made Nicole guess he was higher class that Doran was. Being from District eight did have it's advantages.

"Kevan Poole from District one I am guessing?" Doran sighed as he glanced over to the boy in annoyance and awaited his answer. The boy nodded causing to Doran to chuckle a little as he shook his head. Him and Kevan were second cousins and although they had never met he knew what he looked like and heard stories of what Kevan was like. "Whatever coz" Doran laughed as he winked at Annieann and Nicole but only Annieann returned a smile.

"Did you two just say you was from District one and four?" A timid voice called out from behind them. The voice came from a small blonde girl with bright blue eyes who looked terrified by the whole thing. The two boys nodded with Doran looking at her sympathetically. "Oh good, we are not alone then" The girl said with a weak smile "I am Sienna Leto from District one and this is Cassia Dawn from District four" She said softly as she gestured to a beautiful girl with curly, light brown hair and blue-greenish eyes who was stood behind her.

Nicole's eyes winded upon hearing this as she turned her attention to the mass of bodies around the room.  
"Is anyone here from District eight?" She shouted clapping her hands as she ran round the room searching for any response. Finally after what seemed like minutes of searching a sleepy voice answered her. The boy stood at about 5 foot 7 and sported the tanned skin, slightly curly brown hair and grey eyes that were common in District eight. Nicole sighed in disappointment when she saw him, she could tell by his childish features that he was not much older than fifteen, an age that would not help her at all.

"You seem a bit young to be any help to me" Nicole sighed causing the boy's eyes to narrow in rage. The boy, who name was Valy did not like people thinking he was weak, he knew he wasn't just no one believed him.  
"You never know, the kid might be strong" Annieann pointed out making Nicole clench her fist, this girl was getting on her nerves. Nicole knew this boy would be no used to her and she was just giving the poor kid false hope.

"Look bitch, whatever we are here for is not fun and Games!" Nicole shouted and for the first time considered that whatever the Capital was planning would mean she would never see her siblings again. To her shock Annieann just gave her twisted smile that only killers and freaks show off.

"Well Miss Sinclair, I think we might have different views on what is fun" Annieann stated with a wink before carrying on to search for an exit with Doran and Cassia. It chilled Nicole how Annieann could jump from different emotions in seconds, something even the great ice queen herself could not do. _That fucking bitch is bipolar _Nicole thought as she pulled a small apple out of her pocket and left the rest of the people in the room to figure out what was happening.

**3:48am-**

As more people started to wake up the room became total chaos as people cried and screamed for help as some of the older and stronger people tried to take charge however, some enjoyed it more than others.

Griffin Albright whistled a happy tune as he watched people rush around the room in fear of something bad was going to happen. People fell over each other and screamed in terror as more and more people became unsuccessful in finding an exit. The only one anyone had found was the large oak doors that were at the other end of the room but by the looks of it they had been locked from the outside by chains. Whoever had locked them in here had no intention of letting them out anytime soon and people did not like this.

It was safe to say seventeen year old Griffin from District six was not one of these people, he was loving every second of it. The feeling of not knowing why they was here, the rush he got from not known what was going to happen next was something no drug could give him. He loved thrills and he was sure whatever lied in store would give him just that, even if that was death he would go out swinging.

Griffin glanced down to the small girl that sat beside him and like him was not following the crowd but she did not have the big smile he held. He ran his large hand through his golden blonde hair and looked at the girl who seemed to be thinking something through over and over in her head.

After little contemplation Griffin placed his hand on the dark haired girls shoulder only to almost jump out of his skin when her head whipped round and her icy blue eyes looked into his sea green ones full of hate and disgust. _Ah great, out of all the girls here I get the one on her period, _Griffin thought as forced a beaming smile onto his face only to annoy the girl.

"And what is your name" Griffin laughed as he took his hand of the girls shoulder in fear that she would snap it.  
"Else Torrance and don't even try flirting with me" Else snapped before looking away from Griffin and back to the floor she seemed so entranced by.

"Tell me, are you constantly on your period?" Griffin chuckled causing Else shout swear words at him as she walked away. A little muffled laugh came from the left of him making him smile to himself. Trying her best not to laugh was a fairly tall blonde haired girl who had recently learned was a girl from District five, Davina Holt. Her blue eyes glanced up at Griffin before quickly looking away.

"You know what, you are a little young but I think we are going to get on" Griffin sighed as he rubbed Davina's head but Davina's smile quickly dropped as her eyes looked worryingly into Griffin's. She was very intelligent and it did not take long for her to piece together what was happening and by the looks of it the twins across the way that were whispering were coming to the same conclusion. She wanted to keep it to herself hoping it would give her the upper hand but Griffin seemed nice and if her theory was right she might need him as an ally later on.

"Griffin" she mumbled as she touched the stubble on his chin, something he seemed confused about "Do you want to know a secret?" Griffin's interest perked up upon hearing this, secrets lead to adventure and excitement, something Griffin was always craving. Griffin removed Davina's hand from his chin and nodded at her to continue. A beaming smile grew across her face as she realised she was now able to tell her thoughts to someone.

"I think we are going into the Hunger Games, it's just a theory but if you look there is two people from every District. Admitted there is two extra one's from somewhere and not everyone is boy and girl but maybe it was a just a grab and go to who was picked for tribute also I have noticed small cameras dotted around the room, maybe this is being broadcasted in place of the reaping" Davina rambled on but Griffin understood what she was saying and it did make sense. Griffin looked round the room at some of the people and thought how they would do in the Games.

The two identical looking boys from District two would make some kills but he could not imagine them lasting long after one died, they seemed too close. The girl from his District seemed like a kill joy, at that moment in time she was crying on the floor because they had got her dirty when they took her from her home and seemed to be an attention grabber.

Loras Roberts from District twelve seemed strong but too caring over other people and his District partner seemed more interested in getting women to bed than anything else. Plus being from District twelve he could no image them having much luck in the arena anyway. The boy from ten, Jinx seemed to be following the girl from three around like a lost puppy so he had most likely already found an ally. The two from eleven would be bloodbaths for sure, they could not of been over thirteen and the boy from nine, Beruim seemed to be a good contender due to him being brave but Griffin knew bravery could sometimes be a death trap.

**6:00am**

Shouting from near the door grabbed everyone's attention even the quite ones who were paying no attention to everyone else.

"You can't even start to imagine the stuff that I have seen" Harrison Jepell screamed in Elona Emerson's face making the brunette scrunch up her face in disgust that someone would speak to her like that when she was only trying to help.  
"So have I and I have most likely lost more people than you but that does not give you reason to speak to people like that and have an instant right to lead" Elona calmly said back, trying her best not to shout back at Harrison and keep her cool. Truth is they had both lost people close to them. The way Harrison was forced to watch his father slowly bleed out before being shot in the head as he was whipped amounted to the same amount of pain that Elona had felt when her family was killed in a bombing and her mother was beheaded but neither was about to tell the other their life story.

"It gives me a right to lead because I have suffered pain which would make me a better leader" Harrison seethed through his teeth. She was driving his last nerve, she could never be the leader he was.

"In fact both of you would be bad leaders, if you had suffered pain in your life you are more likely to brake down and risk the rest of the group. I mean look at you now, are either of you really restoring order to us?" a tall brown haired and brown eyes girl shouted from behind Elona as she made her way to next to both of them. There was a few seconds of silence till Harrison rolled his blue eyes and gently pushed the girl to the side.

"Stay out of this little gir-"  
"Don't you push Phionex!" Elona screeched at the top of her voice before pushing Harrison down to the floor with all her might. Elona placed her hands on Harrison's shoulder and pinned him to the ground before she was interrupted by the sound of someone running towards her.

"Get ya hands off my District partner" Naleli snapped as she kicked Elona in the chest and forcing her off Harrison and leaving her on the ground winded and trying her best to maintain her breathing.  
"Well he shouldn't of touched her District partner should he" Cassia commented as Phionex helped Elona back onto her feet.

Roe Jameson watched as the people started to turn on each other, as Naleli pounced on Cassia trying to avoid having her face clawed off by Cassia's sharpened nails. Screams and chants filled the room as more people began to fight and their District partners cheered them on. Roe could not believe it, they was turning on each other like animals. Anyone watching would think this was the Hunger Games without weapons. However, over the ear shattering notice she picked up a sound she knew all too well from working with the rebels on the radios. Satic. The type that came through when they turned a speaker on.

Roe flowed the faint sound back the black speakers that were placed in each corner of the room and near each speaker was a small camera built into the wall. Roe wanted to kicked herself for not noticing this before, she was losing her touch.  
_Electricity was hard to come by now due to District five refusing to work, turning on the speakers would waste valuable_ _electricity...unless..._Roe's eyes widened with shock as the realisation of what was happening.

"Attention all tributes, attention!" A loud voice boomed over the speaks bringing all the fighting to a holt as people looked around in confusion.  
"Get together, just in case anything happens" Jinx Roberts shouted as him, Annieann and Doran ran into the middle of the room only to be quickly followed by the rest of the people who all looked equally confused or frightened.

"This is on live TV everyone so big smiles for your families" The voice laughed. People finally became aware of the camera's that had been viewing them for hours and the people who had already been aware of them gave themselves a pat on the back.

"Welcome tributes, to the 125th Hunger Games!"

* * *

**So there you go, the first chapter and now you know why I needed all the tributes in to start it. I thought it would be a little bit more interesting than the standard reaping and it would show you how the tributes reacted if they was not in the Hunger Games frame of mind. **

**All tributes were mentioned in this chapter but I understand you did not get to know all of them but don't worry, if your tribute was not really in the story and were just mentioned. If you are wondering this is what tributes will be in the next chapter:**

**Sage Smith-District 11  
Barium Green- District 9  
Koontz Jimmers- District 2  
Asha Yara- District 6  
Cassia Dawn- District 4  
Elena Leon- District 10**

**Also I am sorry about my writing, I needed this chapter out as I start college tomorrow and will have little time due to work so I wrote this from 9pm- 6am this morning no stop so if there is mistakes or its not well written it was most likely because I was sleepy. **

**And now for the tribute list:**

**District 1:**

**-Kevan Poole- Aged 15, submitted by Bangbangishotyoudown (male)**

**-Sienna Leto-Aged 15, submitted by Kirstykk11 (Female)**

**District 2:**

**Axen Jimmers-Aged 18, submitted by jaffacakesyumm (male)**

**Koontz Jimmers- Aged 18, submitted by jaffacakesyumm (male)**

**District 3:**

**-Annieann Angel- Aged 16, submitted by Angelnalyd (female)**

**-Joshun Smith- Aged 18, submitted by Angelnalyd (male)**

**District 4:**

**-Doran Olenna- Aged 13, submitted by Bangbangishotyoudown (male)**

**-Cassia Dawn-Aged 18, Submitted by Carriedaway88 (Female)**

**District 5:**

**-Else Torrance- Aged 16, Submitted by AlisonBlock (Female) **

**-Davina Holt- Aged 14, Submitted by Butterflygirly99 (Female) **

**District 6:**

**-Asha Yara- Aged 16, submitted by Bangbangishotyoudown (female)**

**\- Griffin Albright-Aged 17, Submitted by AlisonBlock (Female)**

**District 7:**

**-Harrison Japell- Aged 17, submitted by Somedays (male) **

**-Naleli Thorne- Aged 16, Submitted by Cirque De Morte (Female)**

**District 8:**

**\- Nicole Sinclair- Aged 18, submitted by AlisonBlock (Female)**

**-Valy Ashburn- Aged 14, Submitted by Somedays (Male)**

**District 9:**

**-Barium Green- Aged 18, submitted by 13 (Male)**

**-Roe Jameson-Aged 18, submitted by DaughterofApollo7 (Female)**

**District 10:**

**-Jinx Roberts-Aged 18, submitted by Angelnalyd (male)**

**-Elena Leon-Aged 15, submitted by AlisonBlock (Female)**

**District 11:**

**-Rose James-Aged 12, submitted by DaughterofApollo7 (Female)**

**-Sage Smith-Aged 13, submitted by DaughterofApollo7 (male)**

**District 12:**

**-Loras Roberts- Aged 18, Submitted by Runasfastasyoucan (male)**

**-Mace House- Aged 18, Submitted by Bangbangishotyoudown (male)**

**District 13:**

**-Elona Emerson- Aged 18, Submitted by Butterflygirly99 (Female)**

**-Phionex Blast- Aged 13, Submitted by DaughterofApollo7 (Female) **

**So there is thirteen males and thirteen females :) Thank you so much to everyone who submitted, I don't know how I am going to kill some of these characters off. They are too good.**

**So thank you to everyone for reading this even though it was a really long chapter and please review and answer these questions as it proves to me that you are reading the story which will help your character in the Games as i am more likely to pick a character who's submitter reviews more than someone who does not even let me know they are reading :)**

**Questions:**

**1)what did you think of this chapter?**

**2) Out of the tributes you have read (I know its not much to go on) who is you favourite and who do you think has the best chance?**

**3) who would you like to know more about?  
****4) anything I could improve on? (I know there is a lot :/)**

**Also I will be doing a blog so if anyone knows any good blogging sites that are free please tell me and I will complete that soon :)**

**-Thanks for reading!**


	3. The need for life-

"Once something is truly lost, you can never get it back"

**Koontz Jimmers- District two, aged 18 (Male):**

"Sienna Leto, District one" The voice boomed over the speakers as the blonde girl smiled with confidence as she strutted out of the room. An odd sight for someone who was playing the dumb blonde act less then a minute ago but like her District partner I gather she is highly trained judging by the way she carries her self even though she is faced with death. Something me and my brother never understood about the careers even from our own District.

Me and my twin brother, Axen, were by far the smartest people in Panem and even the president had noticed that which is most likely why we are both here. Although we have never rebelled in our lives, we do work for the highest bidder and if we were to join up with the rebels, well the Capital might as well wave that little white flag. Better to get rid of a possible threat before anything comes of it, plus finding rebels in the lap dog District must of been hard for them. Out of the tributes here we by far had the best chance of survival but I knew not to underestimate people, most of all in the Games.

First of all it was well known, that everyone here was a rebel or close to one so even the outlying Districts would have some skills thanks to the war and it was the Hunger Games. Me and Axen had watched enough Games to know anything can happen in the Arena, the strongest can fall and the weakest can win just depending on what the Arena looks like. For example when I watch re-runs of the 74th Games, everyone was sure it was going to be Katniss something? or a Career tribute that year but the District twelve girl went for a backpack and was killed by the girl from two. Even in the final between the boy's from District 11,1, 2 and 3 and the girls from 1 and 5, everyone underestimated the weak ones but when everyone else was fighting the District three boy managed to set the mines off by wiring them into bombs and killed everyone in a single push of a button. Gizmo Challece I think his name was, only fourteen years old and was classed as weak but he fooled everyone.

After watching Games like these I knew not to be big-headed in the Arena and think no one has a chance when they are fighting you, never seen that end well for a tribute. Me and my brother were smart, well trained, had a victor in our family and were the dream team but that could paint a target on our backs as much as it could help us win.

I looked at my brother who seemed to be deep in thought about something, when Axen was thinking hard like this, it meant something was wrong. I had learnt over the years to trust whatever he came out with as it was almost always right. After all he was the one who guessed we were in the Games.

"What's wrong bro?" I asked, my crystal blue eyes looking deeply into his identical ones. Axen barely even acknowledged me there, it was like this eyes were seeing something else other than my face like they were seeing a different world. He stroked the light stubble on his chin and slowly nodded his head.  
"I think I know what the Arena might be" he slowly whispered with his eyes still glazed over. It would be wrong to say that me and my brother did not look like the same person, even our own mother got us mixed up sometimes. The only thing separating us now was our clothes and that fact that I sported a long brown beard but I had a feeling the Capital would enjoy making us look the same. After all it was not often you got identical twins in the Games.

As if snapping out of what ever world he was in he came back with clap and looked deep into my eyes with a mischiefs smile on his face. If I was being honest when he did this it annoyed me a bit, there was really no need for it.  
"Think back to that old tattered book we found in the library back home? the one that talked about ancient Rome and the gladiator games, the ones we said the Hunger Games must of been based off?" he said with way too much excitement for someone who could be dying soon but as his theory could give us the upper hand I gestured for him to continue. "Well, I read all of it and I can remember they used rebels/prisoners, what we are...they used salves too but that's a different point. Anyway I think that they might put us in a roman type arena" He said that all without breathing but still managed to whisper, I am impressed.

If my hyperactive brother is correct then I can expect average heat but still enough to dehydrate me if I am out in the sun too long but its still not solid proof that it will be that style of Arena but I will have to take my brothers theory as truth as its the best lead I have at the moment.

"Koontz Jimmers, District two" the voice calls out over the speakers making everyone sit in silence, at least they are polite. "Your mentor will be Mace Jimmers" The voice finishes off before people get back to talking. My brother lets out a shriek of laughter as our brother Mace enters the room. Our little sixteen year old brother who won the year before.

My brother Mace is not skilled in anyway and having him mentor me is as much use as a chocolate fire guard. He won because he ran off crying in the final eight to a cave after his arm was cut by the girl from three and stayed there till after the earthquake that consumed all the other tributes with the lava that spilled out from it. Mace did not even make a kill, not what I would class as the person I would want helping me when my life was on the line.

My blonde brother looks like a younger version of me and Axen, minus the fact he has blonde hair and looks remarkably like a twelve year old. We do all have the same eyes though but something about Mace's just make me want to swing a punch at him.

"Yo, yo, yo" He shouts as she tries his best to walk up to us with, what is it called? 'swag'? anyway he looks more like he has shat himself that a dude who would make women end up in his bed with a wink. "How are my older brothers enjoying victor hood? oops that's right, only I am the victor" Mace laughs as he does fist pumps to himself, earning a few confused looks from around the room. The District one mentors were strong and even I would trust whatever they said, with Mace you don't know if its truth or a prank. He would tells us to drink salt water if I meant he got a few laughs out of it.

Mace was not always like this though, before the Games he was timid and a sensitive little boy who could not hurt a fly, no that he did that in the Games anyway. If winning makes you this annoying then Axen can take the crown.

"You have to do what I say Koo-koo if you want to do well in these games" my brother giggled again. This was by far the worst torture you could force on someone, how Mace had even got a girlfriend after the Games was beyond me, must be the money.  
"I don't think the skill of running from a twelve year old because she scratched my arm will serve me well in the Games" I snap glancing over to Axen hoping for a laugh but he looks more sad than anything

"It was a deep cut"  
"It was a fucking scratch you dumb fu-" our arguing was interrupted by Axen slapping both of us across the face leaving large red marks on out cheeks. We both looked up at Axen in anger only to see tears running down his cheeks, something I did not expect to see from the hyper boy.

"Don't you realise what's happening? don't you realise what's going to happen" Axen chokes up in a defeated plea loud enough for everyone to hear not that I mind, never been one for keeping public views good or in his favour for long. "Only one can make it out of that Arena alive, there is no room for argument either me or Koontz will die and there is a very high chance that neither of us will make it out" I look around the dark room at people's faces, most saddened by brothers words. Whether it was because they felt sorry for me and my brother going into the Games together or if his words and finally sent home that there was a very low chance that they would see their family again.

"These might be the last few weeks we get to spend together ALIVE and you two are arguing about some wound Mace got from his Games? If mum and dad are watching this what do you think would be going through their minds?" His words left a cold chill down my spine as I looked up Mace who looked guilty and angered all in one.

The Games were happening and me and my brother were in them. For him I must die.

**Cassia Dawn- District 4, aged 18-**

I felt for the twins from two, I really did and their family. Their family most of all. After all their family be losing two son's this year but as they already had one victor for a son I doubt it will hurt much. If it was down to me to end their lives I would make sure it was quick and they died together. However, I know in a hand to hand combat with the two their is a very high chance I will loose. Maybe now would be the time to use my looks to my advantage.

I was victor material, I was beautiful, well trained and no one knew who I really was. out of everyone in this room I deserved to win after all my training. I even killed in the war, I was a war genius so I knew I had these Games in the bag.

I walked down the long golden hallway looking at the many victors that littered it. All the mentors were there minus the mentors from District one, two and three and my own mentor Didus Lake. Didus was known for running late and never seemed to turn up for anything on time. Even his own interview and reaping he was late for.

His interview is well known over Panem. Didus had slept in when he was meant to be getting dressed and no one could seem to wake him up. waking up only minutes before he was due to go on stage Didus ran down in nothing but his underwear and ran onto the stage just as his name was called for the final time. It worked though and he gained many fans of both genders because of this stunt.

"Cassia Dawn?!" A voice panted from behind me. I turned round as my bluish-green eyes locked on my mentor who was on the ground in a heap as beads of sweat trickled down his face. I am guessing he ran here as Didus is known not to being a very good runner but he makes up for it in his reaction time.

"Bout time, I was about to leave without you" I sneered even though it was nothing but a lie, I had no idea where I would be going after this and I would only get lost in this maze of a building. I watched as a smirk grew on Didus' face as someone grabbed me by shoulders and swung me round so I was backed up against the hard golden painted wall. A old wrinkled man with sunken brown eyes and wispy grey hair growled in my face showing his lack of teeth. I felt my chest struggling to keep my heart beating at normal pace as the old man pinned me to the wall with one hand. How was someone of his age so strong?

"I will enjoy watching your death, you bitch!" He screamed in my face causing all my hairs to stand on age "Your District killed my sister and there is nothing I love more than watching the life drain from your eyes as you slowly bleed out on the floor like she di-" His growling was stopped by a young male victor from District eight pulling him backwords who quickly gestured for me a Didus to be on our way as the man lashed out in his arms.

Second I had the chance, I ran fast as I could down the hall until I came to the first corner I could hide behind. I couldn't let them mentors see my fear but I guess running off looked worse but I didn't care, that old man was a freak. Didus came round the corner laughing like a mad man as he ran his hand through his copper brown hair. I would of deemed him as goodlooking if it wasn't for him being a jerk.

"See you met District 3's victor from the 74th Hunger Games huh?" He coughed as his blue eyes sparkled with excitement most likely hoping to get the same from me but I did not find it funny in the slightest. "Oh lighten up honey, he is harmless really...strong but harmless...he pays a visit to all the District four tributes, even me" He said in a more serious tone as he started to lead me down the sun lit hallway.

As I followed him down the hall, I tried to shake of the thoughts of the crazy guy from three. I always thought victor hood was something happy but if that is what happens I feel a bit sorry for them. Or maybe he is just nuts and is giving victors a bad name. I had not idea, all I knew was I wasn't in a hurry to meet him again.

"Now Cassia-" Didus stopped, noticing me rubbing the lingering goose bumps on my arms. "Cold? I'll have them turn up the heat in your room. Your comfort is important to us." he said with a spring in his step and in a very bad Capital accent that annoyed me more than anything.

"But comfort isn't just physical, is it?" He sighed and continued.  
"Equally important, Perhaps even more, is mental comfort but honey...your in the Hunger Games, there is no mental comfort" He paused and slowed down as if remembering something. "Even as a victor..."

**Asha Yara-District 6- aged 16**

"And then she had the cheeked to give me a cloth, and you know what I said to he-"

"Don't care, now please shut up so we can wax that upper lip" the rude pink haired man snapped as he covered my upper lip in a thick goo. No one would listen to me, I was mucky but not as mucky as they were making out. I was the beauty queen of my District, I didn't need any of their beauty treatments as I was already perfect. The Gamemakers might even make me win just so they could have a piece of me. I didn't even need the survival skills or weapons training because no one could kill me, I couldn't die...could I? I was too important and perfect to be killed, I would never die.

I wasn't even a rebel and my mother served the Capital with all her heart, they had to let me live.

"Fuck you, you ugly ass bitch!" I screeched as the ugly pig nosed women with the candy floss hair pulled a white strip off the top of my lip. Her green eyes widened as they looked at me in shock, she was just upset that someone as beautiful as me didn't need any of her time.

"Well fine, go out there ugly...its not like we care your going to die anyway" The tall green haired man behind her sneered as he patted the pink haired man on the shoulder. What the hell was they talking about, I wasn't ugly and I was going to be a victor.

"Well if she is victor I hope I don't have to wax her hairy body anymore" The women giggled as she started to prepare my legs for waxing. I watched in horror as they all laughed about my looks and how fun my death would be. They didn't even rate my chances well of making it out the bloodbath.

"I know, I mean what is her weapon going to be?" The green haired man with the bearded laughed "her 'my mummies the mayor' act" he choked as he tried his best to mimic my voice, I didn't sound like that. It was true though, I had no survival or weapons skills and no one in that arena gave three shits about my looks or who my mother was.

I watched as they laughed and joked like I wasn't even in the room. All the people I bullied, all the people in the District who hated me...is this how they felt when I made fun of them? Tears started to well up in my eyes as I thought of all the people who would enjoy watching my death, even my friends hated me.

I didn't want to die.

**Elena Leon-District 10-Aged 15**

I watched in anger as the three multi-coloured giggling idiots skipped off to go find my stylist, leaving me alone in the cold empty room. All the other tributes in the room had left by now, if my stylist didn't hurry up there would be no chariot ride for me.

The room had an deadly silence to it, the same you got when both tributes died in your District. Just cold.

I doubted there was anyone in room as the slighted footstep would of bounced over every wall and echoed loudly giving away their presence. My hands stretched out at my sides feeling the soft fabric of the made, designed and made by hand to bring me comfort at this stressful time. Not that it helped in the slightest, the only reason I was still laid here was because I couldn't be bothered to go through all of the beauty treatments again. I just wanted to sleep.

I slammed my head back on the soft feather pillow as I started to hum a small tune to a song my mother used to always sing to me as a child when I was worried. The song filled by body with a warm blanket of safety as if the Games this year didn't involve her, like her mother's and father's strong arms held her tightly. She was in these Games despite the fact she had never committed a rebellious crime in her life so it must of been her families fault to why she was here. However, she still loved them and she couldn't see how this would stop her parents or brothers from rebelling. If she was to die in these Games they would fight for freedom more than ever.

"Be-a-utiful hummin sugar tit's, bet ya can sing and all huh?" A deep voice called out to the right of me. without moving much of my body my humming came to a hault as I slowly moved my head to see where the voice had come from. Peaking through the curtains was a tall, skinny boy with curly blonde hair and a chubby baby face that had a wide grin plastered on it. My stomach turned as the boy turned up his smile until his eyes were only slits, how could I have not known he was next to me? I had seem him earlier to day so I knew he was a tribute so he must of been here the whole time and I didn't even know? If I was in the arena he could of already killed me.

"Ew, stop lookin at me ya perv before I kick yo ass!" I screamed as I tried my best to hide what I didn't want him to see. I knew that was most likely not what he was looking for but I was worried that this dress was more see-through than it looked. I watched as the smile dropped off his face and was replaced by a more hurt look.

"I would never, I respect privacy" He shouted in defence and soon the room was retuned back to silence. He seemed to be thinking of something, most likely my fault for making things awkward. I was meant to be making allies not turning people away.

"What District ya from then?" I coughed as I slowly started to sit up, my red hair reaching down my back and just past my ribcage. He looked up at me with his green eyes shining with humour as if he knew something I didn't.  
"Jinx Roberts, eighteen...I'm ya District partner" He laughed as small tears filled his eyes. I heard about him, his family was convicted for murdering people, all but Jinx who was only five at the time and had no knowledge of the crimes. He was also known to be a player so not really someone I wanted to even talk to but at the same time I was in need of allies and I guess I could always use him as a stepping stone.

"Look sugar tits" He said as his voice became more serious "I am in an alliance with the District three girl and the District four guy, with ya bein me District partner...I am sure I can get ya in" He whispered with kind smile.

The safe feeling washed over me again. I had the chance of an alliance. Yes it was true that I had no intention of becoming best buds with Jinx himself but if he could get me into an alliance that would surly only grow. Well I was willing to put up with him. I would need to meet these teammates of his but things were looking up.

I could actually win this thing.

* * *

**So there you go, the first chapter from the tributes point of voice. A lot of you said you found the last chapter confusing so I hope this chapter felt a lot more easier to read. Sorry if it is not written very well, I was free today so I wanted this chapter out because after all I have made your wait for sooooooo long! **

**I know there was meant to be two other tributes in this chapter but I didn't feel like they fit into this chapter so sorry to their submitters, they will turn up soon :)**

**Anyway here is the chapter plan before the Games:**

**4- Chariots part one**

**5-Chariots part two **

**6- tributes in rooms **

**7- announcement **

**8- Gamemakers (remember there is no training)**

**9- interviews part one**

**10- interviews part two**

**11- night before-rising into the arena.**

**And then your tributes will be in the Games :) so good luck to them! There will also be a blog but it is yet to be finished :( when I announce the blog you will also be able to see the arena! **

**So question time:**

**1) what did you think to all the tributes in this chapter and why? (including Jinx and Axen) **  
**2) what did you think of the three mentors you saw? (Mace, Didus and Gizmo)**  
**3) what was you favourite chapter and character and why? **  
**4) do you like this style of writing more than last chapters?**  
**5) who do you think has the best chance of winning out of the tributes shown? **  
**6) anything I can improve on?**  
**7) do you want sponsorship so you can sponsor your tributes? **

**As ever thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. The Twist's

**Leon Torrence (Else Torrence's father)- His house in District five. **

We sat silently in front of the TV as we waited for the chariots to start even though it was hours away. We all seemed so lost with what to do with our lives now Else was in the Games, it would most likely go back to normal once the Games ended for her. No matter the outcome. At the moment though we was all in shock. I mean, I knew she was missing but I would never imagined that they would of forced her into the Games.

I groaned at the cheesy Capital adverts for the Games, they even sold children toy figurers of this years tributes. It was sick, they even said about a replica of the arena coming out soon for the dolls. Tears formed in my eyes as I thought of how many young brainwashed children would be holding a doll version of my little girl and playing out her death over and over again. It chilled me to my bone.

I saw no point in these Games, it wasn't like it was going to stop the rebels. If anything, it was going to create more rebellions hell it makes me want to go and join the rebellion right now. We just need that last push, a spark in a way.

"Leon!" my wife shouts, bringing me back to reality. She points to the projection just in time to see the opening credits roll across the screen. The camera pans down the large road used for the tribute parade as thousands of people scream in excitement from their seats. In front of them is the Tribute Centre, most likely where my darling little girl is now.

At the top of the Tribute Centre, this years Gamemaker walked onto the balcony and looked down at the crowds, waving and smiling.  
"Citzens of Penem!" He shouts into the mic as she signals the crowds to be silent. "I know most of you have gathered here today for an important announcement. Well ladies and gentlemen I am pleased to tell you about this years twists" he laughed as thousands clapped and cheered in pure happiness. I felt my body go numb as all the horrid things it could be. All of them deadly to my child.

"This year there will be four twist to celebrate the fourth Quarter Quill. As you already know, one twist is that this years tributes will be taken from their homes in secret" The crazy crowd clapped as if thanking the president for such a twist but I knew that twist would be nothing to the next three twists. "Second is that the tributes will have no training" I felt a lump in my throat as the Capital gasped. All victors, even the careers have all said they owe their lives to training for giving them skills they never knew. How could they take that away. I could tell by my wife's face that she was thinking the same thing.

"The third and biggest is that the tributes will have to work together as a unit to defeat the creatures that hunt them. The tributes will be split into two teams of twelve. Although going it alone and killing your team mates is allowed, going alone is a bad survival move and killing might cause havoc on how much your team trust you. The Games will end when only one tribute is standing but whoever was in that tributes team, their family will receive one years worth of good food from the Capital and will get a share of the victors first pay". There was barely a second of silence before the crowd started to cheer and I even had to give it to them, it was a pretty good twist. Still, I didn't know anyone who would be happy with money and food over their child but at least Else had a chance now, she just had to live off her team.

"And finally...the fourth twist...will not be revelled as of yet" and with that the screen went back to cheesy adverts. I slopped back down in my chair refusing to look at my wife. What the forth twist was bothered me but at least the third give me hope. She would have more chance if she was in a group and not by herself.

At the moment a the door burst off it's hinges to revel three armed peacekeepers and before anyone had time to react they was in our front room.

"Mummy, daddy" my son cried from the bedroom, I knew he could not get out due to his cot but his cries where hard to hear.  
"Leon Torrence, come with us" One peacekeeper growled from behind his helmet. Cowards, if you are going to burst into a mans home, you should at least have the bravery to come in showing your face. My eyes glanced over to the knife on the small wooden table as how I could kill them but I knew it wasn't worth it. I would be killed before I even picked up the knife plus I didn't even know what they wanted from me.

"What is the meaning of this?" I screamed at them in anger causing one to snigger. I watched as the head walked over to my and placed the gun on my forehead. I head my wife scream as she ran into the bedroom and locked herself in there with our son. In her defence there was nothing she could do to save me and I wouldn't want to see my partner die anyway.

"Guess there in no harm in telling you, not like you will be able to stop anything anyway" he hummed as placed his hand on the trigger. "You are the forth twist, each tribute must kill another tributes loved one to get supply's in the arena" He laughed and before I could react I felt something heavy hit me on the back of the head before everything when black.

**So there you have it, not the most detailed but I am not good at chapters were they are getting information of the TV BUT you got the gist. If not, here are the four twist:**

**1- This year tributes will be taken from their homes. (The Capital does not know that they are rebels...not yet anyway.) ****2- The tributes will have no training. ****3- The tributes will be split into two random groups of twelve. ****4- To earn supply's in the arena, the tributes must kills another's loved one. **

**And for who's that loved one is:**

**D1, Kevan Poole- His butler Jones (aged 35)  
****D1, Sienna Leto- Her brother Same (Aged 21)  
D2, Koontz Jimmers- His father Erwin (Aged 40)  
****D2, Axen Jimmers- His mother Vera (Aged 39)  
D3, Annieann Angel- Her step sister Yasmine (Aged 12)  
D3, Joshun Smith- His nephew Marcen (Aged 7)  
****D4, Doran Olenna- His father Vincent (Aged 41)  
****D4, Cassia Dawn- Her mother Abra (Aged 33)  
D5, Else Torrence- Her father Leon (Aged 34)  
****D5, Davina Holt- Her sister Belle (Aged 7)  
****D6, Griffin Albright- His sister Ellona (Aged 18)  
D6, Asha Yara- Her father George (Aged 36)  
****D7, Harrison Japell- His mother Zeara (Aged 35)  
****D7, Naleli Thorn- Her sister Khoeli (Aged 14)  
****D8, Valy Ashburn- His best friend Ben (Aged 14)  
****D8, Nicole Sinclair- Her brother Mark (Aged 24)  
D9, Barium Green- His sister Chlorine (Aged 13)  
****D9, Roe Jemeson- Her friend Jean (Aged 17)  
D10, Jinx Roberts- His brother Lou (Aged 4)  
D10, Elena Leon- Her brother Kurt (Aged 17)  
D11, Sage Smith- His father Sean (Aged 36)  
D11, Rose James- Her mother Suzie (Aged 37)  
D12, Loras Roberts- His girlfriend (who is 12 weeks pregnant) (Aged 16)  
D12, Mace House- His sister Vase (Aged 22)  
D13, Elona Emerson- Her friend Sam (Aged 25)  
D13, Phionex blast- Her friend Blaze (Aged 12) **

**Yeah, if you haven't guessed or wonder why there is a pregnant women and children under 10...it is because they want to mess with the tributes minds. I mean if you had a four year old brother who was killed by another tribute just so that tribute could get food and a weapon well, you would hunt them down in revenge and if they was in your group...all hell would break loose. **

**So what do you think to the twists, the loved one picked for your tribute and some of the loved ones your tribute might have to kill? **

**Keep in mind that no one knows about it and the tribute wont till they walk into the same room as the person they have to kill. Also, (this wont happen) but say Jinx's little brother was killed by Asha, Jinx would find out about it and that Asha killed his brother BEFORE the arena. **

**I am also going to be doing a sponsor system, more information on that will be up tomorrow :)**

**-As always, thanks for reading. **


End file.
